In a known conventional actuator control device that controls an operation of a lift cylinder in a forklift or the like, an operate check valve that allows working oil to flow into the cylinder is provided in a cylinder port, an orifice that communicates with a pilot chamber of the operate check valve is formed in a poppet of the operate check valve, and the pilot chamber is caused to communicate with a tank passage in accordance with the movement of a spool (see JP6-45682 Y2).